My Little Sister
by Animeaddict56
Summary: Getting ready to start his fifth year, Teddy reflects on his ideals for his future and his feelings for a certain Weasley. He finds who his family really is, and finally tells all his fascination of little Lily Potter. First one-shot in the Family series.


**Author's Note - I wrote this kinda for fun, just something to do while I've got writer's block on everything else.** **I think Teddy's really cool, so I chose to write one on him. Maybe I'll write another one. I don't know. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

My Litter Sister

"So then, I tore off down the hall, running like never before, and I ran right into what felt like a wall, and I fall to the floor. I looked up and froze," Teddy paused dramatically.

Five-year-old Lily's eyes were wide. "What was it?" She whispered.

"The scariest thing ever!" Teddy told her.

"What?" She asked in anticipation.

"Professor Longbottom saying he was going to write to my godparents!" Teddy ended with a smile, and Lily was thrown into a fit of giggles. "Isn't that terrifying?"

"You're silly, Teddy," Lily replied panting.

Teddy smiled happily. "Why thank you! Now how 'bout you scoot over a little?" Lily moved over in her bed, and Teddy cuddle up next to her. "Now, what story would you like to hear next? How about the one where I fought the Chinese Fireball?"

Lily giggled again. "Yeah! Tell that one!"

Teddy smiled. "All right, but first close your eyes, that way you'll be able to imagine it better," He told her. Lily did as she was told and closed her eyes. "All right here it goes. I was sitting eating breakfast with all of my buds, and the mail had already come. We were laughing and talking when all of the sudden, this huge Chinese Fireball dragon comes crashing through the ceiling. So I . . ." Teddy trailed off as he noticed that Lily had finally fallen asleep. He smiled again and carefully moved so he could stand. He leaned and kissed her forehead, whispering a "good night" before silently leaving the dark room. He moved down the stairs, now hearing the sounds of the conversing adults and older children.

"She asleep?" Harry asked upon seeing his godson descending the stairs.

"Yep, she's out like a light. She was a little upset that James and Al got to stay up, but I convinced her that it was because they were prats, so she settled," Teddy told him, making the other laugh, and said boys gasp in indignation.

"So what outrageous story did you tell her this time?" Ginny asked.

Teddy laughed. "Well, first I told her about the time I got caught by Neville, and she fell asleep to me telling her about the Chinese Fireball crashing through the ceiling."

"You better hope she doesn't believe them," Hermione warned him, "Otherwise she'll never want to go."

Teddy waved that off. "Aw, she knows. She teases me about them all the time!"

"Your stories have to give her odd dreams," Ginny remarked.

Teddy shrugged. "At least they're adventurous."

"You, Teddy," Harry said to him, "you never do that with the boys. Why just Lily?"

Teddy grinned. "Well, cause I hang around Ron, and George, and Bill, and the rest of them and see how they are with Ginny, that one day I decided that I wanted a little sister too. And then about two years later you guys practically gave me one," Teddy explained. The women in the room "Aw"ed while the men rolled their eyes.

"Zat eez sweet, Teddy," Fleur told him.

"Very," Hermione agreed. Ginny herself watched Teddy, and she noticed how his eyes strayed up toward the ceiling.

"She's fine, Teddy," Ginny teased. Unlike what most would have done a being caught, Teddy smiled.

"I know, but I kinda wanna go up and stay there with her till she wakes up," Teddy admitted.

"You are seriously bordering on the line of an obsession with my daughter," Harry told him.

Teddy shook his head. "Naw, she's amusing when she's sleeping. She rolls around and mumbles. It's kinda funny. I like watching."

"I zink zat eez cute," Fleur said, the other girls nodding in agreement.

Teddy nodded too and stood up, "I'm gonna go out into the yard and walk around."

"Don't hurt yourself," Ron muttered, making the men laugh. Teddy smiled too as he walked through the kitchen and out the backdoor. It was almost pitch-black out, the only light protruding from the windows. The trees were tall silhouettes on the lawn. He could see the tree house up int the biggest tree, where he had played in as a child. Harry had built it for him, and then had a sleep over in it with him. Teddy looked back at the house. The place he felt as his home. He loved his grandmother, but this is where he felt at home. Where his mother and father resided with his siblings. The place he had loved to visit and sleep over, and have dinner, and birthdays and Christmases.

Teddy sat down against the trunk of the tree as he thought about what he had been for a while now. He was fifteen and would be going back for his fifth year soon. He wasn't far from graduating, and he still didn't know what he wanted to do. There were many choices. His first idea had automatically been an auror with Harry and Ron, but now many things sounded cool. As he had grown, his passion for Quidditch had grown too. He loved playing as a Keeper, and most of all, he loved flying. He felt so free.

"Hey, Teddy," A timid-like voice spoke. Teddy snapped out of his reverie and noticed Victoire standing in front of him.

"Hey, Vic. What are you doing out here?" Teddy asked.

She shrugged. "I thought I'd come out here and sit with you."

Teddy mocked a concerned look. "Do your parents know you're out here?"

Victoire smiled. "No, I just slipped out."

Teddy laughed. "All right, cool. Sit down here." Teddy patted the ground next to him. Victoire looked down, a little hesitant about sitting on dirt. Teddy laughed again. "Well, would you like to sit up in the tree house?"

Victoire looked up. "Is it safe?"

Teddy grinned. "Trust me. It is. I've roughhoused with both Al and James in here and it hasn't cracked down yet. Come on." Being the gentleman his grandmother, Harry, and Ginny had raised him to be, Teddy let her up first, and followed her up. Victoire stood, not sure where to sit, and Teddy sat to where he could see the house out the cut out window, and then Victoire sat down next to him.

"So, what were you thinking about out here?" Victoire asked.

Teddy sighed. "Just what I wanna do after school. My O.W.L.'s are this coming year, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well you still have time," Victoire assured him.

"Oh, I know that. I was just thinking over what ideas I had."

"Like what."

Teddy shrugged. "Well, I thought about being an auror, and about playing professional Quidditch. That's it really."

Victoire smiled slightly. "You know, maybe it's just me, but those both sound like the jobs that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny have."

Teddy shrugged. "Ginny doesn't play Quidditch anymore."

"You know what I mean. Coincidence?"

Teddy sighed. "I don't know. Probably not. I'm good at them, but I know there are other things I can do, yet I just think of those two first."

"Why do you think that?"

Teddy shrugged. "I just think that maybe if I do something they did and do well, they'll be proud of that. Let the whole wizarding world know that they raised the half-breed right."

Victoire nodded. "Oh, I get it. You think that it'll not only make Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny proud, but also that everyone else will see you more as a half-breed," She mused.

Teddy didn't say anything.

Victoire continued. "You know, Teddy, they'll always be proud of you. You could clean the streets of Diagon Alley and they'd be proud. You're their son. Blood has never mattered to them."

"What about everyone else?" Teddy asked.

"To hell with them. Who cares what people like Rita Skeeter think, or people like Aunt Muriel? People who care about blood aren't worth it," Victoire told him.

Teddy let out a small laugh and grinned. "Wow. That's a good point. But, um, I don't mean to be spilling this on ya." He looked at her. Teddy could see her well enough. Her silvery blonde hair shimmered in the dark, her eyes were the lightest and brightest brown. She was almost a head shorter than him. For the first time, Teddy noticed that she was kinda cute.

Victoire smiled and looked back at him. "Don't worry about it. I like it when you do it, and I asked. Besides, you don't do it to be selfish like Dominique does with her childish problems."

"You're a good listener." Teddy paused for a minute to think, then asked, "Do you like flying, Victoire?"

Victoire gave a nervous laugh. "Umm, well I'm not that good."

Teddy laughed. "Well, what about if I took you flying with me. It's great!"

Victoire looked hesitant, bit then she looked up at him and softly said, "I'd love to."

Teddy smiled widely, then playfully he leaned down and whispered, "Don't let Lily know, or she'll be begging to go with us, and I think the trip would be better with just us." Teddy almost laughed when he saw the Weasley blush paint her cheeks, but she stopped him by planting her lips on his. Teddy didn't respond back. His mind couldn't connect it all. Victoire Weasley was kissing him?

But then Victoire pulled back, her cheeks redder, "I'm sorry," She whispered. Teddy disregarded her and kissed her, and she responded eagerly. Teddy put one arm around her back, and the other at her hip. But then it ended too quickly, and they both were panting for breath.

"I think we should go inside," Teddy whispered. And before she could protest, Teddy was standing up and getting out, and he heard Victoire follow. They both walked across the yard and went back into the house, and walked toward the laughter from the living room.

"Teddy!" Tiny Lily Potter ran and hugged his knees.

He bent down to look at her. "Lily, what are you doing up?"

"She woke up about six minutes ago," Harry replied, "and she refused to go back to sleep until you came in to tell her goodnight again."

"And now I'm not even tired!" Lily giggled.

Teddy laughed with her. "Really? Well how bout we get a snack?" Lily smiled, but Teddy paused, and looked up. "If it's ok with Mum?"

Ginny smiled as she looked at them. "Oh, go ahead, she's not gonna fall asleep now."

"All right," Both Teddy and Lily exclaimed. Teddy picked her and put her on his shoulders, carrying her into the kitchen.

"Ok, so what do we want?" Teddy mused loudly.

"Popcorn!" Lily answered for him.

"All right, well let's get this started. You grab a bowl." Teddy set her down and went to start the popcorn. Lily ran to a cabinet and searched for a bowl.

"Teddy," Rose came into the kitchen, "would you get me a glass of water?"

Teddy smiled down at her. "Anything for a beautiful girl," Teddy answered, but unlike Lily, Rose rolled her eyes. So much like her mother.

"Can I ask you something, Teddy?" Rose asked as he handed her the glass.

"Shoot," Teddy said as he searched through the fridge for something to drink.

"Shouldn't you be studying? I mean, your O.W.L.'s are this year."

Teddy smacked his head against the fridge. "Oh, Rose, must you be like your mother?"

"It's only smart! You should study!" Rose protested.

Teddy sighed, then got an idea. "All right, I'll study." He almost laughed at the frown of Lily's face and the smile on Rose's. "Lily, would you like to go on the roof and examine the stars with me. I'll study them and teach you at the same time!"

"Yeah!" Lily exclaimed. It was something they did on clear nights.

"That's not studying!" Rose protested, setting her now empty glass on the counter.

"I think it counts," Teddy gloated. Rose turned to leave, but Teddy spoke, "Hey, Rose."

Rose turned to him. "What?"

"You wanna come with?" Teddy asked, motioning toward the ceiling.

Rose looked as if she was trying not to smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, hell, I'll teach you too! It's actually kinda interesting," Teddy told her.

Rose's smile finally broke across her face, making her brown eyes light up. "Ok!"

Teddy smiled as he put the popcorn in a bowl. "Great. Let's go tell your parents." The three walked back into the living room together. He looked at all the others before coming to a conclusion. "Hey, guys," Everyone looked at him. "Do you mind if I steal your kids for a while?"

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked warily.

Teddy chuckled. "I don't mean much. Just take 'em up to the roof and I'll teach them the constellations, and I can study them since Rose thinks I should." Rose beamed on his last statement.

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked.

Teddy nodded. "Of course. I'll be there, I'll make sure they get up there safely and down. I've got my wand so I'll catch them, despite the rules. No worries!" He assured. All of the children crowded around the adults and looked pleadingly at them. Finally they relented, and Harry said,

"All right. You gonna go through the balcony in our room?"

"Of course, it's the best way up there. I promise they'll be safe. First one to mess around will be back in the house," Teddy told them, appeasing all of the adults' worries. Then he looked at all the kids. "All right, I got popcorn, but if you wanna drink, get it now, then meet me up in Harry and Ginny's room." Most of them rushed to the kitchen, but Lily, Rose, Victoire, and Louis walked up the stairs with Teddy. They waited only a bit before Teddy counted all of them in the room and got the right amount. He went out to the balcony and looked at them.

"All right," Teddy said, "here's the deal. No running, no roughhousing, no goofing off, and no pretending to fall off. Don't try to get off yourself. Tell me if you want down. Now, you can name call and joke around, but that's as far as it will go. I was serious when I said you'd go back into the house. Are we clear?" Every one of them nodded their heads. "All right, now one at a time." Lily was first of course, then Hugo, then Fred, and one after the other. Teddy blushed when he had to grab the waist of Victoire and lift her up. And the way her skin heated up too, she probably did too. Then he heaved himself onto the roof, and when eh sat down everyone crowded around him, and he began to point out prominent stars in the sky, and famous constellations.

"I see a lion!" James exclaimed after awhile.

"Where?" Fred asked, and James pointed up. And from there it went to what they all saw in the stars. Rose participated slightly, but a times she would point out and an actual constellation.

"Teddy," A voice whispered next to him, almost inaudible next to the excited chatter of children. He looked over to see Victoire a breath away.

Teddy gulped. "What is it?" He whispered back.

"Can we talk about what happened?"

"Look. I'm sorry I did that."

"Don't be! I've kinda been waiting to do that for a while now," She admitted sheepishly.

Teddy felt his cheeks get hotter. "Really?"

Victoire's cheeks got red too. "Yeah, I mean I've liked you for two years now."

Suddenly Teddy felt stupid. "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like that would have been easy. Besides I was nervous and you were never alone. You always have friends around, or a Quidditch teammate, or a teacher. You're never alone," Victoire rationalized.

Teddy grinned wryly. "Was I being scolded or praised by said teachers?"

"Both, but I just couldn't ask you to talk. I was too shy for that." They were quiet for a long moment, listening to the children argue about what house they'd be in. Teddy was vaguely wondering how they came to that topic.

"So where to we go from here?" Teddy whispered, but truthfully he didn't know who he was asking. Him or her?

Victoire herself shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think about me?"

Teddy didn't answer for a moment. What did he think? She was beautiful, which was a given. And she was considerate, polite to people if she liked them. She was pretty honest, and open. She was tough, having Bill and Fleur as parents probably did that. She was smart, doing well in all her classes the previous years. And best of all, she was a great listener. Unlike a lot of girls, she didn't talk endlessly and bore him.

"I like you. Sadly, I had to think about it, but I've come to the conclusion that I like you. You're a great girl, Victoire. Enchanting, perfect really." He looked at her. "Would you like to go out with me? Not that I don't know the answer already." He grinned teasingly.

Victoire slapped his shoulder. "Prat! And yes, I'll go out with you, Teddy Lupin." They both smiled at each other happily.

"Um, I'd kiss you, but I think it would be stupid with the others all hear. We'd never hear the end of it," Teddy told her, making Victoire laugh.

"No, I agree. You can just kiss me when they're gone," She said in a way that made Teddy unsure if she was kidding or not.

"Teddy!" Teddy turned to look at Lily who was tugging at his shirt. "What's that big star?" She pointed up at the sky.

Teddy smiled. "Actually, that's not a star. It's a muggle aircraft. They use it to fly around," He explained.

"Tell us about it!" Albus exclaimed.

Teddy smiled wider, and began to explain it to them. He watched as they all smiled and laughed, and teased each other, telling jokes, and arguing. Then he looked at Victoire, who was smiling happily at him, her brown eyes shining brightly. Then he looked at them all at once. This was his family. This was his home.

"Teddy, do you think I'll be a Gryffindor?"

And that was his little sister.


End file.
